


better to have loved

by brizo



Series: Love like a Greek [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sick!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo had met him at 9 years old, bruises on his body, praying for a God to accept him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better to have loved

Apollo first met him when he was 9 years old. The boy was in thread bare cloths and too big glasses. And that wasn't even the worst of it bruises marred the boys body and as the God of Medicine he too knew about the broken ribs and sprains that the boy had. 

Apollo had been in some city in America flirting with yet another girl when he had heard a desperate prayer towards himself. Apollo had been shocked. In a day and age where the Gods very existence lay with their children praying and believing in them to get a prayer from a mortal was virtually unheard of. And so highly curious he had in hasten excused himself from the woman who in the days to come he wouldn't even remember the name of and teleported to the location of the prayer.

It had been a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was sitting on a swing looking out at the park he was in with a sad look on his face. When Apollo had looked at him stray images of the future had assaulted his mind.

Walking over to the boy he took a seat next to the boy eyeing him curiously. The boy looked up at him over his glasses, tapped around the bridge, and whispered forlornly, "Are you Apollo?" 

Apollo just sighed, hand on his cheek holding his head up as he stared at the sky. 

"And if I am?"

The boy kicked his feet swinging. A bitter smile crossed his face.

"We learned about the Greek Gods today in class." He admitted, knowing immediately he could trust this stranger even if he was Apollo. "Aunt and Uncle always called me a demon Freak and told me I'm going to Hell because of that. I like to think there isn't a God so I don't have to go there when I die..." 

Apollo listened patiently.

"So when my teacher told us about the Greek Gods I was really happy maybe there are Gods out there that would accept me! I... My family doesn't treat me right you see. So the first God I prayed too was Apollo so maybe... maybe I will be healed." He added quietly. Slowing down the swing, it stopped. The boy stared at the sky, the sunset in background. "So I ask again, are you Apollo?"

Apollo blinked before nodding his head. "Yes."

The boy smiled.

* * *

The boys name was Harry Potter. The son of James and Lily Potter. The subject of a Mortal Prophecy. Apollo knew as the god of Prophecy as well that he should have never been apart of Harry's life that by being in his life he was changing his destiny.

But some part of Apollo wanted to cling onto Harry. He reminded him of so many others he had once upon a time had been in deep Love with. Many immortals thought he was a play boy. He slept and left not caring about the partners he had saddled a child with. That wasn't the truth. True many of the people he slept with he did not love but he had always made sure the mothers of his children had enough money to survive and he genuinely loved his children like a Father should.

Harry though was different. His smiles and laughter reminded him of Daphne. His headstrongness and temper reminded him of Hyacinthus. He was smitten from the first word. From Platonic feelings of love to romantic feelings when Harry was a teenager his love never waned and vowed to himself to not let the other know. The other didn't need the love of a God on top of fighting a war. To Apollo it became an obsession. He knew how the mortals he loved turned out. Dead just from association. He didn't want that for Harry. 

But Harry would not have it so when he was 17, so so young, Harry had pouted and quickly snatched the sun Gods shirt and smashed their lips together. Harry so inexperienced in romance let Apollo take the lead in the kiss. And ever since then he was gone.

They make love that night in the little forest near Harry's aunt's house and Apollo confides in Harry that if Harry was immortal he would take him as his husband. Harry smiles running his hands through sandy blond hair and kisses the eye lids covering bright sky blue eyes and tears up tearfully whispering ",I know."

* * *

Harry knew even then at that moment he was not going to survive long after the war. He was living on borrowed time after all. Ever since he was hit with the first Killing Curse his body was slowly poisoning itself and he was dying.

* * *

Apollo stared at the gaunt figure in a hospital bed. Tears threatened to fall and he cursed himself and the curse he gave to the ones he Loved deeply. For all that he was the god of medicine he could not fix this illness as it was magical in origin and was unhealable. 

"Do not cry Apollo..." Harry rasped from the bed a shadow of the man he had been just 6 months previously when he was walking to his own death willingly and defeated Voldemort. 

"How could I not," He got out as he grasped the man he loved's hand. Harry smiled sadly from the bed. 

"It is better to have loved and lost then not loved at all." He quoted and Apollo held back a snort at that.

"How is it better when everyone I have loved is gone... going to be gone?"

"Perhaps one day there will be a day when the Gods are gone and we are both reborn and can be together and happy." Harry said sadly. Sighing Harry lifted his hand to the others face.

"Apollo, please turn me into a flower. That way, like the others, you can always remember me forever."

Apollo would not deny his last request and so when Apollo grasped his lovers hand he left a few of his tear drops fall on his lover. Harry smiled in peace and whispered one last time.

"I love you."

* * *

When the nurses next checked on their patient they noticed the bed empty but the room surrounded in green flowers with black lining on the petals.

Around the world a new breed of flower was discovered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeash everyone wanted an Apollo story but I didnt want to rehash my other Apollo/Harry fic sooo
> 
> Also btw not all of these will be canon?? like mega AUs
> 
> Next is Hades! Here have a preview:
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Sometimes Hades hated being the boss of most of the Underworld. After his wife died leaving him the sole guardian of their three kids he never thought he would love again.**  
>   
> 
> __  
> **That is until he met the most curious librarian with bright green eyes.**  
> 


End file.
